Just a room
by Raeinspace
Summary: For first year at college, strangers Regina and Emma have been randomly assigned as roommates. Can they get past their differences and become friends... or something more?


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, etc...**

* * *

The last item was neatly tucked away in the top drawer of her bedside cabinet. Regina smiled as she looked around and studied the tidy space she would be living in for the next year. The two single beds left little room for storage space, but then again she hadn't brought very much with her. There were two sets of everything in the room, and as her roommate had yet to arrive, and because she wanted to go explore the campus, she had unpacked her belongings quickly. She would be happy to switch most of the appropriated areas, just not the bed. It was closest to the window. Whenever she had a bad dream at home, her father had told her to go to the window and look out at the stars, or look for the moon.

"They will always be there for you, just as I am," he promised.

When he fell ill, he reminded her of those words saying that if she looked up into the dark night he would be watching her from the brightest star she could see. She had been six years old when the diagnosis was made. Her mother fought it by researching every possible cure, bringing in teams of specialist doctors. Eight years later, much weaker, Henry Mills was placed in a coma. It was hoped the coma would buy him some more time. Time for the doctors to find a cure.

But eventually time ran out. Even the coma and the hospitals resuscitation techniques couldn't keep him alive. When he passed away Regina had been devastated. Visiting him at the hospital had become so much part of her routine that for three months every time she went past the hospital she started heading towards it.

Her mother, never one to show weakness, remained strong. She continued to watch over Regina and ensure her grades didn't suffer. When it came time to apply for colleges, she picked out the ones she thought were suitable and proofread Regina's applications. Luckily she allowed Regina to make one choice, what she considered a 'fail-safe' because it had been Henry's college, but she warned Regina that if she was accepted into one of the others they were to be the ones she must attend.

The inheritance from her father had been a complete surprise. Two days after she graduated from high school, a lawyer had contacted her and revealed the bank account Henry had set up in her name. If she budgeted carefully, it would be enough to pay tuition and living expenses with a little left over for personal needs.

Her mother was furious. The money had been transferred, a little at a time, from Henry's own family inheritance. An account Cora had only then been made aware of. She warned Regina that she would only pay tuition fees to one of the colleges she had approved. She tried to explain to her daughter that she would be better off saving the inheritance money for her future.

Regina had her heart set on this college. She had planned her courses, a mix of serious and personal-interest studies. To enhance her future resume, and so that she didn't dip into her savings too soon, she had taken a part-time job in the campus library. The room was one of the cheaper accommodations available; hence the roommate situation, but she told herself that was a good idea. This way she would always have someone to talk to at the end of the day, because she knew that she had a tendency to get caught up in her studies and making new friends was always hard.

Taking her jacket, she headed out of the room. She supposed if her mother had come to drop her off she would be expected to call and confirm that she was now unpacked, but as Cora Mills had refused to speak to her since she accepted the college Regina was free to explore as she wished. If there was time later, she might send a text or an email. Maybe.

* * *

The blonde whirlwind that was a teenage Emma Swan arrived on campus and was instantly greeted by her best friend, Ruby Lucas. She had brought only the basic essentials in her yellow VW 'bug' – not that anything more would have fit into the small space – and was relying on her parents to bring the rest for her at the weekend. They had been so disappointed when David couldn't get the time off work, and though he insisted Mary Margaret drive up with their daughter, Emma had told them not to worry. Rather than have her mother make two trips, she made them promise to come and visit for that first weekend. Until then, she would have to survive on everything she had brought with her.

"What took you so long? I unpacked and came over nearly an hour ago…" Ruby teased her, grabbing a box from the car without being asked.

"Yeah but I bet you had Granny to help organise you," Emma replied, making sure to lock the car before she followed; a duffel slung over her shoulder and a suitcase wheeling along behind her.

She had the keys for the front door and her new room, so getting in wasn't a problem, but she had to look on the fire escape plan in the hallway to see exactly where her room was in the building. Letters and numbers (indicating the floor and room number) were no good if she went in the wrong direction.

"It's not my fault she mothers me so much. I told her to wait like your parents and visit at the weekend, but she insisted."

"As least you'll be free at the weekend to have some fun."

"True. It's a shame we're not roomies, though. We don't even get to stay in the same building!"

"Well I think the plan is to get people to make new friends, and you can always stay over – if my new roommate doesn't mind. Have you met yours yet?"

"Uh huh."

"And?" Emma couldn't see her friends reaction, but she assumed if the other girl was a compete nightmare Ruby would have filled her in already.

"She was only there two seconds. Cleared out just after we arrived, saying she'd give us some room to get unpacked and headed to the library. I ask you, who goes to the library on the first day?"

"Maybe she wanted to get the course books out before anyone else."

"Yeah right. Maybe she's got a boyfriend working there or something. Is this your room?"

Emma peered over her friends shoulder and looked at the number on the door, "yep," she confirmed.

Ruby tried the handle, pushing the door open when she discovered it unlocked, "your roommate must already be here."


End file.
